


Join Me if I Win

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Board Games, Competition, Fluff, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Kaito decides to get Kokichi to join him in putting together a milk puzzle.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month





	Join Me if I Win

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to Day 2 of Ouma Month! For today, I used the prompt "games" and decided to write a fluffy thing with Kaito and Kokichi. It's not shippy, but it CAN be shippy if you want it to be!

Kaito had an uneasy feeling about this.

Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader--more like the Ultimate _ Pain-In-The-Ass, _ pulling pranks and lying like his entire life was a game. Yet there was a glimmer of something Kaito saw, and now that he had, his gut feeling made it clear that he wasn’t going to be able to ignore it.

_ Oh, but why did it have to be Kokichi? _

With a Milk Puzzle tucked under his arm, he started making his way towards Kokichi’s room. Or, rather, the room he was forced to occupy in the event that they were all trapped here against their will. That was exactly the reason why Kaito felt like he needed to get through to Kokichi, however--before something horrible happened, before everything fell apart and Kokichi fell further behind that mask of his.

Kaito knew what he saw. He saw genuine fear dancing in Kokichi’s eyes when it was announced that they were in a Killing Game, and he knew he had to reach out to him quickly. Before that fear could overtake him.

When Kaito reached Kokichi’s door, he pounded hard against it. Apparently, it was loud and sudden enough that it startled the other, as Kaito heard him stumble and curse loudly from behind the door.

Then the door opened, with a sharp glare greeting Kaito and ready to pierce right through him.

Though he was taken aback by the glare, Kaito wasn’t deterred. Instead, he grinned. “Hey! I thought you might be cooped up in here.”

Kokcihi continued to glare at him for a moment, before a large grin warped his expression. “Ooooh! Silly me, I thought it was someone coming here to murder me! I should have figured it was just your dumb-ass self. Come here to bother meeee?”

“Hey! I’m  _ not _ a dumb ass!” Kaito growled, already regretting his idea. “Geez, what the hell is wrong with you? I just wanted to hang out with you.”

“... ‘Hang out?’” Kokichi echoed, snorting. “And why would I want to hang out with  _ you?” _

“Don’t make it sound like it’s a bad thing! I’m Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! You should be happy I’m offering!” 

“Oh, really?” Kokichi’s grin widened, and he snickered. “Doubt that. You need a better excuse than your ego to get me to grace you with my presence, or I’m just going to slam the door in your face and ignore you!”

“Ugh. You’re a pain in the ass. Here, look--” Kaito showed Kokichi the Milk Puzzle. “I won this from that weird prize… store.... _ Thing. _ I used to mess with these in between training sessions, and I thought you’d like it.”

“Ooooh, an offering for  _ moi?” _ Curious, Kokichi took the puzzle box into his hands, and frowned. “Ugh, a puzzle? Really? Puzzles are boring. They’re too easy.”

“Would you look at it for more than five seconds?” Kaito pointed to the cover. “See? It’s solid white. That’s why it’s called a Milk Puzzle. It’s way harder than a normal puzzle.”

_ “Ooooohh…” _ Kokichi hummed, and looked it over. “Hmm… well, maybe I spoke too soon. This could be really interesting.” Kokichi looked up at Kaito, and tilted his head. “Buuut, what makes you think I wanna play with  _ you? _ I don’t play nice with others.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I know you’re lying, cut the shit.” Kaito scowled. “If you don’t want to hang out, then I’ll take my puzzle back and find someone else.”

Kokichi pouted, something that Kaito would never dare to admit was a bit adorable. “But you gaaave it to me! And you’re gonna take it away? Geez, I was thinking about maybe getting you something too, but now I don’t think you deserve it!” Suddenly, Kokichi started wailing. “Waaaah! Kaito is sooooo mean!”

Kaito had about enough of Kokichi’s nonsense. While he was doing his usual fake crying, Kaito snatched the puzzle away.

“Hey!”

“I never  _ gave _ it to you, dumb ass.” Kaito tucked the puzzle back under his arm, brows furrowed. “You wanna keep it? You gotta win it from me.”

_ “Win _ it from you?” Kokichi leaned in closer, clearly interested, and grinned. “Oh, so do you wanna challenge me to a puzzle solving race? If I win, I get to keep the puzzle?”

While Kaito hadn’t meant to turn it into a challenge, he was glad that Kokichi was showing much more interest in it now, and he grinned. “Yeah! If you can beat my time, then you win the puzzle. But if  _ I _ win…” Kaito grinned wider. “Then you have to meet up with me at night and train with me!”

“Train? With  _ you? _ For what?” In retrospect, maybe saying that was too much, as Kokichi leaned away and frowned. “Ew, gross, you mean  _ exercising,  _ don’t you?”

“Yep, that’s exactly what I mean.” Kaito rubbed the back of his head. “What’s a challenge for if there aren’t any penalties? It’s way more fun this way.”

“Hmm… I  _ guess _ you’re right. Well!” Kokichi tucked his hands behind his head, and grinned widely. “Then, if  _ I _ win, you have to join my organization!”

Kaito nearly choked on his breath, sputtering a bit before he shouted; “No way! I’m not joining some criminal organization!”

“Aww, how hypocritical of you!” Kokichi whined, fake tears forming and at the ready in his eyes. “You b-broke the law to be an astronaut, right? No fair…”

Kaito paled. “H-hey, how did you…?” 

“Huh? How did I know?” Kokichi tilted his head. “Isn’t obvious? You need a college degree to even be qualified, right? It’s as simple as putting two and two together, right?”

“Tck… I guess when you put it that way…”

“Besides! Having an astronaut in my organization would be sooo handy!” Kokichi chirped. “Then I could start taking over the galaxy!”

“Ha! Yeah right!” Kaito slammed his fist into his palm. “There’s no way you’ll beat my time anyway! I was the fastest of my crew!”

“Ooooh, Mr. Spaceman, you’ll regret this day!” Kokichi snickered, bowing his head a little to let the shadows of his bangs cover his face. Not enough to make him look utterly terrifying, but just a little, enough to tell Kaito that Kokichi might give him a run for his money. “Cause I’ve never lost a game in my entire life! So you better be prepared to join my organization, and help me conquer the galaxy!”

With a competitive nature stirring up in his chest, a fire was lit in Kaito’s eyes. “Well, there’s a first for everything, isn’t there? I hope you’re ready to lose, ‘cause I won’t let you win!”

“You better not cheat! Or else, I will make you beg for forgiveness!”

With the challenge accepted, Kaito and Kokichi moved outside of the dorms to set everything up--and Kaito couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t looking forward to seeing who would win their little competition.


End file.
